Namakelder
is a villain in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. He is one of the generals of the Phantom Empire and the first general to be shown attacking the Cures. His villainous motif is laziness and he ends his sentences with "desu zo" or "masu na". He is part of the Oresky Trio, along with Oresky and Hosshiwa. Personality He is very quiet and polite when speaking to others and enjoys gloomy atmospheres. He rarely shouts, and even as he talks people down his words sound kindly. He is very lazy, always leaving the fighting to the Choiarks or the Saiark he summoned. He frequently lies or sits down during battle and is shown lying around in random places in the human world, often in his beloved mold. He's gotten in trouble with Queen Mirage for sometimes not showing up when she summons him, instead lazing about somewhere. He is even too lazy to take off some clothes at the beach or listen to Cure Honey's song, which gives him some immunity to the latter. His reasons for summoning the Saiark is almost always related to his laziness, even for something like being disturbed in a nap. At one point, he offered Aino Megumi to be his sidekick and thus join the Phantom Empire, using snacking whenever one wants or playing video games as reasons to bait her into joining. (She refused.) He did, however, get fired up about baseball at one point and is passionate about proving that love is meaningless, dropping hints here and there that he had troubles in a past relationship. He even gave himself the nickname "Love Hunter". It is unknown if he wanted to mock or copy his colleague Pretty Cure Hunter Phantom. When he notices himself getting too fired up or emotional, he calms himself, seeming a bit embarrassed that he was betraying his villainous gimmick. He is shown to be a fair player, respecting the Pretty Cures as well. At one point he complimented Shirayuki Hime for having grown so much as a Pretty Cure and when he was defeated in baseball, he fairly offered his Saiark up for purification. In his interaction with the Choiarks, he seems the most loved by them, as he allows them a lot of liberties. Appearance His form is based on a grasshopper, evident with his overall green color scheme and antennae on his head, which are actually attached to his hat. He dresses very orderly and has light green hair and small yellow eyes. He is shown carrying a cane with him. When he was reborn, his hair becomes shorter and dark green and he wears a dark blue business suit and a green tie. His eyes are now brown. History First Attack Namakelder is first seen guiding a Saiark that Cure Princess fights. He leaves after Cure Fortune defeats his Saiark. Later, Namakelder summons another Saiark from Seiji's sister. Hime and Megumi find the Saiark and Hime transforms into Cure Princess, revealing her Pretty Cure form to Megumi. Cure Princess gets defeated quickly and Namakelder lightly mocks Cure Princess for her weakness. Megumi gains her Cure powers and transforms into Cure Lovely and tries to fight Namakelder's Saiark. His First Defeat The Cures could not defeat his Saiark and Namakelder takes his leave and lazes around on a rooftop. His Saiark continues to spread mold. After Megumi helps Hime regain her confidence, resulting in their partnership, they confront Namakelder. He still thinks that the Cures do not stand a chance and has the Saiark, along with some Choiarks, attack. After a bit of a struggle, Cure Princess uses Blue Happy Shoot to purify the Saiark, which surprises him. He remains confident though, and dubs the Cures a "fun challenge". Almost Becoming Good In episode 29, he and the rest of the trio were ordered to prevent the Shining Make Dresser from being awakened. They confronted the Cures, minus Hime, who was helping perform the ritual, and fought against them. The three of proved too much for the Cures, but when the power of the dresser finally awoken, the Cures' powers increased substantially and they were able to fight off the generals. Namakelder and the rest of the trio were almost purified by Cure Fortune's Starlight Ascension but Deep Mirror intervened before they became completely good and they retreated. Final Chance and Nearly Becoming Good In episode 40, Mirage was furious at him and the other trio for their repeated failure and they are given one last chance to defeat the Cures. He, along with the trio summon several Saiarks to wreck the city but they overpower them and he and the trio are almost purified but snap out of it and withdraws from the battle. Battle with Cure Princess and Purification While the Pretty Cures were making their way to Queen Mirage, he and the other two generals ambushed them. Lovely and Blue left to find Mirage while the other three Cures fought the trio. He battled Cure Princess and was winning at first, deftly avoiding her attacks. However, when Princess changed into her Innocent Form, she weakened him before finally purifying him with Princess Windy Wink, making him realize the error of his ways. Reborn In episode 49, he is walking while carrying his work bag when suddenly, Masuko Miyo come up to him and interviewed him about how and why he became one of the generals of the Phantom Empire. He did tell some bits about why he did, but he ran away and Miyo gave chase. His name is now Namase. Abilities Like the other commanders, he can trap people into a mirror and create Saiarks. He holds a cane as a weapon, which can shoot beams. Etymology means "I am lazy", "da" being a colloquial version of the verb "to be". "Da" can sound more rough and abrupt at times, and is used mostly by male speakers. Trivia *In the Live on Stage shows the villains of the musical enter the stage and dance along with the Cures during the last dance number. In the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! musical, Oresky and Hosshiwa danced, but lazy Namakelder eventually went off to the side and sat down. Oresky berated him for this. * An early preview of Namakelder's design in a magazine depicted him with a darker green coat and hair and black gloves. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Phantom Empire